Sweet As Your Smile
by Hecamagic
Summary: Takashima Megumi just wanted a normal life, away from the eccentric family she's known to have. With older siblings who have no interest in taking over the company, it's up to her and her twin brother to learn the ways of their business early on. That makes Ouran Academy a safe haven for her, but getting her in a scholarship and disguising her name can be quite the task.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _7:10 A.M._

"What the hell!" Megumi struggled to put on her jeans as she grabbed some warm bread from the toaster, "Ah, hot hot hot!"

It's her first day in Ouran Academy and she's running late. _What a great way to start the day_.

As she finished putting a few more things in her bag, her long, orange hair tied tightly into a bun hidden neatly beneath her hair and under a cap, making it seem like she had short voluminous pixie hair, clothes that hung loosely on her body, and round glasses that perched on her nose, she remembered she didn't know how to get there by foot.

 _Oh, crap,_ she thought as she looked at her wristwatch. _7:20 A.M._

You see, Takashima Haru Megumi is one of the daughters of the standing CEO of Takashima Gaming Development, a company that develops games and distribute it throughout the country, making one of the largest companies in Japan. Even though she was born with a silver spoon on her mouth, she was raised by her mother, who was a respectable middle-class woman, to be down-to-earth and humble, which is why it has come to this: starting today, she would be living on her own during her stay in Ouran!

Standing in her newly-furnished, 2-person apartment, she searched for her keys and took her bag and started going for the door. As she found herself in the middle of the road, she had an inner battle against herself about the directions in going to school. _So, do I take a left… or was it a right? Ugh, why didn't I listen to Kuzo more when we were on our way back? Here goes nothing._ She started to walk, without knowing where she was going and spotted the familiar shade of periwinkle blue male students from Ouran are known for.

 _Hey! A student. Maybe he can tell me how to get to Ouran._ A tinge of hope sparked in her honey-brown eyes. She started approaching the boy and soon enough, she was already inches away from him that she tapped him on the shoulder and make him turn around to face her.

"Oh, hello there", the boy said, confused as to why someone would reach out to him early in the morning. "Can I help you?"

Needless to say, Megumi was quite shocked when she took ahold of the stranger's face. Doe-like eyes, petite figure, a small face. The makings of a female heroine.

She ignored the thought, thinking it might offend the stranger in any way and for all she knows, she needed all the help she can get right now.

"Well, I saw your uniform and figured you go to Ouran Academy. I was wondering if you could tell which direction it might be, I'm kind of lousy with directions and it might turn out that I might be late", Megumi said sheepishly as she looked at her watch. _7:30 A.M._

"Ah, I'm sorry but I can't accompany you there myself because I have to do some errands before going but I can tell which way to go."

Megumi beamed and nodded her head furiously, "That can be enough, thank you!"

As she listened to his directions, she can't help but think of the many reasons why on earth a girl would decide on wearing the guys' uniform; one of them being because of the atrocious yellow uniform girls in Ouran are forced to wear. Thank goodness hers hasn't arrived yet and she can relish the days without it.

"- then when you turn right, you can easily see the school from there."

"So a left and then a right and then another right, is that correct?", Megumi asked.

"Yes, you're really not quite that far from there", Haruhi stated. "Oh yeah, I was wondering why a guy like you ended up here in this neighborhood though. I haven't seen you around before."

Megumi gave a confused look, "Guy? No, in fact, I'm a gi-" She looked at her watch.

 _7:40 A.M._

"Oh, snap! 20 minutes to spare, I'll see you around there then," Megumi waved good bye and started to run, fearful of being late in her first day.

"Wait!" the stranger called out.

Megumi turned to a stop and looked back, only a few feet stood between them.

"I'm Haruhi, by the way. What's your name?"

Megumi smiled at her before taking off, "You can call me Haru Megumi."

Haruhi stared off at the running shadow that was more likely a newfound friend, "Hmm, what a weird dude. Haru Megumi…"

* * *

 _7:50 A.M._

Megumi stepped on the grounds of the prestigious school minutes before the first bell might ring. _I can finally make i-_

"Whoa!" she tripped on her shoelaces that came undone during her run and all her things, even her glasses, came flying into the air. _How embarrassing. Right in the middle of people going out of their limos, way to go, Megumi._

"Hey, are you okay? Does it hurt?" a small voice called out right in front of her. From where she was lying, she can vaguely see two sets of feet inches away from her face.

"Here." a hand offered her her glasses and she took them gratefully and stood with the help of two pairs of hands.

"Thank you. I'm fine, totally." She wiped down the dust from her clothes and finally took a look of her saviors. A tall figure shadowed over her with a stoic expression on his face. Meanwhile, while looking down, she found a blond-haired boy that was holding a stuffed bunny and big brown eyes that was conveying concern.

"That looks like it hurt so much", the boy replied.

Megumi smiled at him. "Look", she gestured to her baggy clothes. "I'm perfectly fine, see. No bruises, I guess my clothes soften the blow."

"Mitsukuni", the stoic person said. "He's fine."

 _He?,_ she thought. _Why do people mistake me for a guy? Do I not look feminine enough?_

"Here!" a hand held out a big lollipop at Megumi's face. "You can have it, for being so brave."

Megumi's eyes widened. _An offer of sweets early in the morning? That's the best thing that's happened all day!"_ Knowing her sweet tooth, she wouldn't dare say no to a lollipop, even if it was offered by a stranger. She took it from his hands and thanked him before he smiled one last time and skipped away from her.

She felt a gentle pat on her head. "Take care." she heard the tall guy say before he followed the blond into the school's premises.

This might not be so bad at all.

"Takashima-san, please take a seat between the Hitachiin twins at the back."

She look around to see two identical twins with auburn hair sitting in the back, obviously not caring what the teacher has to say. She held out a sigh before walking towards the empty seat.

Class began immediately after and for quite some time, she savoured the silence that embrace her, getting the feeling of foreshadowing that this might be the last time she'll ever have any.

Lunch came by and it was finally time to eat! As soon as the bell rang, she rushed out of the classroom, momentarily forgetting that she had no idea how to get to the cafeteria without getting lost. She wandered through the halls, slightly hoping they could possibly have a directory somewhere.

"Lost?"

She turned around and saw another blond approaching her slowly. He had the most stunning purple eyes she had ever seen, comparing it to the stone amethyst.

"Oh yeah, can you tell me which way is the cafeteria?", she asked.

"Better yet, I can take you there", he replied. "What's your name?"

"H-Haru"

"Haru? That's an interesting name. You're new around here, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, I'm Tamaki. Nice to meet you!", he smiled and with that, his cool facade slowly faded away, replacing it with a playful aura that somehow irked her every so slightly. "Well, here we are now. I hope you remembered your way back." _Whoops, maybe I didn't._

"Thank you for escorting me here. I'll be indebted to you!", Megumi beamed.

"No worries. See you around, piglet." He turned his back and gave a wave before disappearing into the crowd of screaming girls. This gave her time to marvel at the place; white walls stood and people were seated in an orderly manner. A line leading to the food that is being served by world-class chefs awaited the students. She lined up behind a few girls who were giggling about a host club or something like that. When it was her turn, there were so many delicacies to choose from and it made it difficult for her to decide.

"I suggest you have the Beef Wellington with a side of sticky toffee pudding."

She turned to her left and saw a dark-haired man with glasses, seemingly uninterested with the variety of food in front of him.

"Pardon?", Megumi said.

"You might as well be quick about it, you're keeping the line waiting." he said with a cold-hearted smile directed towards her. She felt a chill run on her spine.

Before she could say anything, he beat her to it. "He'll have the Meal C."

She glared at him although accepting the food brought to her. _That was rude._

He shot her another smile, "You're welcome."

She glared again and walked off onto an empty table. _What is his problem? There wasn't even a long line behind me!_ She started stabbing the beef until she realized she was a bit hungry and decided to eat the meal, begrudingly.

 _Damn rich boys._

* * *

"I can't believe it! They have 4 libraries and not a single one was quiet enough to study", she said to herself as she stomped her way into the halls, holding a huge pile of books and her book bag. Every library she's ever been in was filled with students talking (loudly) and many were obviously just there for their friend.

She grumbled. _Where am I going to study now?_ She wandered through the halls until she notice something in the corner of her eye.

 _Hmm, music room #3? Seems abandoned, might as well check it out._

As she opened the doors of the somewhat abandoned room, she noticed roses fluttering towards her from the doors. _What?_

She didn't noticed that she was leaning on the door too heavily, which resulted her in landing face first into the room.

"Welcome." a bright light suddenly appeared and she had to cover her eyes from getting blinded. When it disappeared, seven figures can be seen before her, extending their hands out to her. She recalled the faces to be the ones she met just this morning.

"Oh, it's just the new honor student." the twins that she remembered was named Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Hey, it's the boy we helped this morning!" the small blond boy from before said to the tall stoic guy he was hanging on. "Right, Takashi?"

 _Is he really a high school student?_

"Hmmm."

"Haru-san!" Haruhi exclaimed. "What brings you here?" _What's she doing here?_

'Haru… Megumi?' Kyoya thought. 'Hmm…'

A light bulb flashes brightly.

"Haruhi, you know this guy?" the guy in glasses, who was sitting in a table nearby with his laptop in front of him, asked. "I believe he is in the same class as you and the twins."

"Yes, I helped him get to school this morning."

"And, he sits in between us," one of the twins said. "Too quiet, if you ask me."

"Well," Tamaki said. "looks like we all met him today. Kyoya, have you met the new honor student?"

"Yes, he was keeping the line in the cafeteria."

"Uhm, excuse me?" Megumi finally had the courage to ask. "But where am I?" _wHAT IS HAPPENING_

"You, my dear sir, are in the Host Club!" Tamaki threw his arms around Megumi, who stared at the arm.

"What is a Host Club?" she asked, removing his arm from her shoulder. "And just so you know there's this thing called 'personal space'"

"Well," he said, proceeding to put his arm back to her shoulder. "This is where the most elite who have too much time on their hands entertain the ladies of the elite who also have too much time on their hands."

 _Entertain? Ladies? What kind of black market are they running here, must get away!_

"I didn't realized the new honor student could be so openly gay", Kaoru said.

"Oh, uh… I think I have the wrong place then haha.." Megumi started to gather her things on the floor which was scattered due to her unfortunate falling. "Thanks for helping me, though…"

She caught on what one of the twins had to say and whipped her head back, "Hey, I am _**not**_ gay!"

"Well well well," Tamaki said approaching her with a vicious smirk in his face. "Which type would you like? The Cool Type? The Natural Type? The Loli-shota Type? The Stoic Type? The Brotherly Love Type? Or-" he used his fingers to hold up her chin to face him. "Would you like to try me?"

Megumi instantly became flustered and didn't notice the tea set that was on the edge of the table near her. She tried to grab a hold of anything to keep her steady with Tamaki's face moving towards her. She felt the table cloth on her fingers and tried to grab it-

 **CRASH**

"Oh man, that was an antique tea set you just broke." Kaoru exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll pay you back", Megumi said.

"That costs at least 5 million yen," Hikaru added, gesturing at the baggy clothes she was wearing. "You can't even pay for your uniform. How do you plan on paying us back?"

"I'll think of a way!"

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you can't pay with money, you've got to pay with your body!" Tamaki interjected, pointing his finger at her. "Starting today, you'll be the host club's dog!"

'Why does this seem overly familiar…' Haruhi thought.

"Here we go again", Kyoya muttered.

" _ **What?!**_ " Megumi wailed.

* * *

So far, Megumi has finally learned the names of the members of the Host Club: Haruhi, the girl who's disguising herself as a guy for some reason; Tamaki, their benevolent 'king' who reacts a bit too dramatic for her taste; Kyoya, the asshole who decided to choose her lunch for her (although she hate to admit that his choice of delicacy is impeccable); Honey-senpai, the small blond who gave her a lollipop this morning and shares her love for sweets along with Mori-senpai, who helped her up before she embarasses herself more, and also a man of a few words, which seems fine for her.

"Haru! We've run out of instant coffee, would you be a dear and buy from the store?" Tamaki hollered from his area. Sure enough, the stock of instant coffee was quickly diminishing due to the insane popularity.

"I didn't know you rich people had the capability of drinking instant", Megumi muttered. "On it, Tamaki!" she answered back, a little more loudly than what she said before.

"I'll go with you!" Haruhi stood from the couch and approached her.

"But Haruhi, you're on duty today. You can't leave your guests behind." Kyoya remarked, looking up from his laptop and looked at Haruhi in judgement.

"S- He doesn't know what kind of instant coffee to buy"

"Any would do. Go back to your guests, don't keep them waiting", Kyoya waved off Megumi to go on her own.

"But-"

"It's okay, Kyoya! Our appointment is about to end anyway. Haruhi can accompany Haru-san", one of the girls in Haruhi's table giggled, thinking about the new ship she can create with Haruhi and the new guy, whose ginger hair peeking out of his cap looks alluring, not to mention the big glasses that makes him so cute to stare at.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Very well then," he took out his debit card and handed it to Megumi. "Bring back at least 500 packets of those. And buy only the best."

"Uh, okay", Megumi took the card from his hands and walked away, following Haruhi out the door.

* * *

"You're a girl, aren't you?" Haruhi said, bluntly, on their way from the supermarket. Megumi doesn't seem surprised at her question, rather, she was anticipating it.

Two light bulbs are now lit brightly in a row of seven.

"So are you." Megumi replied.

Haruhi doesn't seem surprised at her reply. "Is it obvious?"

"Well, mine is more, seeing as I have long hair tucked underneath my cap", Megumi giggled.

Now, Haruhi looks taken aback. "What why?"

"It's much easier for me. Plus, I didn't pay attention to what I was wearing until I looked at myself in the mirror earlier."

"What happens when everyone finds out?"

"Then everyone finds out. They will eventually, I am succumbed to wear the girls' uniform anyway," Megumi scrunched her nose in disgust. "I don't like the shade of their yellow…"

Haruhi laughed, her sentiments exactly.

"You, why are you dressed like a guy?" Megumi asked.

"Well, I broke a vase worth 8 million yen just yesterday and I kind of owe them so they made me a host, much easier that way."

"Oh, so we're in the same boat; me owing them 5 million yen and you owing them 8 million yen," Megumi laughed. "Are they loan sharks or something?"

"Pretty much, I like it when you laugh", Haruhi remarked. "Gives me a bubbly feeling. And no, they aren't loan sharks but they are something."

"Let's hope we find out what that something is."

When they got back to the Host Club, everyone didn't seem to notice their absence, except maybe for a girls waiting to get their turn with Haruhi.

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story! I asked you not to tell anyone that, why are you being so mean to me?" Kaoru exclaimed with some tears preparing to drop from his eyes and holding his hands near his face, as if trying to hide his embarrassment.

 _Only an idiot would fall for that performance._

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," Hikaru replied, taking his brother's hand and pulled him towards his chest. "But you looked so adorable when it happened, I just had to tell them. Will you forgive me?"

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru's face and said dreamily, "I forgive you, Hikaru."

Squeals from their customers and other girls from various couches filled the room. Megumi thinks her ears nearly bled from the sound.

 _They can't really dig incest that hard, can they?_

Somehow, she has also managed to distinguish the Hitachiin twins, both of whom had minimal contact with her, just by observing them. Seeing as she was the other half of twins, she fully understands what it means for people to differentiate one from the other. Hikaru was the more mischievous twin between the two. With a playful glint in his eye, one can say he always has trick beneath his sleeve. In contrast with Kaoru, whose demeanor shouts mature to the point she questions whether or not he's the older twin. They may strike as the same in somebody's eye but they're always going to be two different people to her.

For the last 30 minutes, she's been serving tea and cakes to their customers. _Oh, look at how… yummy these sweets look! Aw, if I could only just a small taste…"_

"TAKA-CHAAAN" a bubbly voice yelled in the room. _Who's he calling Taka-chan?_

Suddenly, a small body collided with hers and fortunately she manage not to trip and fall, catching the body with her arms.

"Taka-chan! Would you like to eat some cake with me?" Honey-senpai asks.

"Why Taka-chan?"

"Oh, because you and Haru-chan have the same name and I didn't know what to use so…" Honey-senpai said, looking down at the floor.

 _He's so cute!_

"Well, Honey-senpai," Megumi smiled at him, causing him to look at her. "You can call me Megu-chan, okay?"

Honey-senpai's face lit up. "Really? Would you like to eat cake with me then, Megu-chan?"

 _Eat? Cake? Count me in, homie._

"Sure!" she exclaimed but lowered her voice to whisper. "But do you think the big boss-" she pointed at Kyoya-senpai. "- would allow me to take such break?"

Honey-senpai looked at Kyoya-senpai before running fast to him, whispered something to him, and running back to her, in 10 seconds flat.

"He says it's okay!" Honey-senpai said, taking her hand and tugging it. "You can hold Usa-chan too, while you're at it!" Putting his stuff bunny right on her face. "Isn't he cute?"

"I guess he kind of is…" Megumi said, blushing at the cute bunny right in front of her, who was also blushing at her.

Honey-senpai lowered Usa-chan slightly and stared at Megumi's face.

A third light bulb finds its way to the light.

"Look at him." Hikaru told his brother while the girls were busy eating their pastries.

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

"That new guy."

"Haru?"

"Yeah, there's something about him. Look, he's already chummy with Honey-senpai", Hikaru stared off at the distance, looking straight at the new guy.

Kaoru, in turn, stared at his brother, seeing him look disgruntled and his eyes following the unknowing teen. He, then, looked at Haru. With his baggy clothes and short hair always tucked under a hat made him believe the boy had hat hair or had something to hide. But judging how he gets acquainted with other people, kept giving Kaoru the benefit of the doubt.

"May I have a word with you, Tamaki?" a guest of Tamaki's, Princess Ayanokoji, stated. "I heard you were keeping two… piglets without a pedigree under your wing, am I right?"

"I wouldn't call them that, since Haruhi's a Host and the other one's our errand boy," Tamaki spots Megumi eating cake at Honey's table. "Would you look at that? HARU!"

Megumi turned her head in Tamaki's direction. He lifted his hand and beckoned her to come closer. With a sigh, Megumi excused herself from Honey-senpai's table (and her barely-eaten cake) and walked to Tamaki.

"Haru, I would like you to meet a guest of mine, Princess Ayanokoji."

Megumi did a male's courtesy in front of her and smiled. "Nice to meet you." Ayanokoji, in return, did not give a single glance at her. _What a rude girl._

"Would you fetch us some cake from the pantry?" Tamaki said

"Sure." Megumi disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two slices of strawberry shortcake.

"I like strawberries, I hope you like them too!" she said as she laid the two plates on Tamaki's table and flashed another bright smile their way.

"OH MY, YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" Tamaki exclaimed, holding on to Megumi tightly in his embrace. "Let's keep it that way!"

"Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai! Help!"

Mori-senpai gave in to the instinct of those calling for help and rushed to rescue Megumi from the clutches of Tamaki. He grabbed her by the underarms and lifted her away from him and his eyes widened in realization.

The fourth light bulb has turned on.

"Uh, Mori-senpai… you didn't have to go that far", Tamaki said as everyone looked at the scene before them. "C'mon, son! Come to Daddy."

"Never!" Megumi replied. Mori-senpai then carried her to Honey-senpai, where he was waiting to comfort her with Usa-chan.

"My son…" Tamaki said longingly, with his arm outstretched towards Megumi, who in turn, ignored him and enjoyed her cake with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

They didn't notice the glare one of their guests sent to Megumi as Tamaki pleaded to Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai to hand Megumi over to him.

* * *

"How was the first day for you?" Haruhi asked Megumi as she helped her clean plates and teacups in the back kitchen of the music room.

"It's eventful, that I can say." Megumi laughed.

"Hey," Haruhi started. "I remember you telling me that your name is Haru Megumi,right? What do you want me to call you?"

"Megumi's fine, since you know my 'secret'." Megumi giggled at the thought. "But you should call me Haru in front of the boys so they won't get confused."

"Oh, I'm sure one or two would have found out by now," Haruhi remarked. "They're not idiots."

'Megumi… MEGUMI?!" Tamaki thought. He was supposed to offer help to the girls and unknowingly eavesdropped on them.

As of by now, 5 light bulbs shine brightly in a straight line.

Tamaki smiled quietly, shook his head and walked away from the door.

'I guess the Host Club will have to find out on their own.' he chuckled.

"Have you seen my bag?" Haruhi asked Megumi. "I know I left it here somewhere…"

"Hey, I can't find my bag!" Megumi exclaimed. "Where did it go?"

Haruhi looked out the window and suddenly started running out the room. Megumi was frazzled by her sudden action that she followed Haruhi's gaze; her bag was floating in the pond outside the building.

 _But where's my bag?_

Megumi looked around once more and found something poking out of the oven. A string that looks like-

"My bag!"

She rushed to get her bag out of the oven, hoping not much damage was done in the inside and outside of it. She found it covered in flour; there was even cake batter on the inside. Her books were soaked, even her favorite novel. It _**almost**_ made her tear up, she's going to have a hard time cleaning this all up.

"Hey, uh… Haru, have you seen Haruh-"

She turned around abruptly to see Hikaru looking at the mess, with wide eyes, for the first time. She couldn't help herself and a lone tear escaped from her eyes. Her book was damaged and it was rare to find, it being a first edition.

* * *

He has never seen a guy tear up with so much emotion. Hikaru found the new guy on his knees, clutching something wet in his hands. A book, perhaps? His bag seems to be covered in flour but something was oozing out of it; _what is that?_

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked. _Nice one, Hikaru. Ask the guy if he's okay when he clearly isn't._

"Don't answer that, it's silly. Can I help you?" Hikaru crouched down to Haru's level, picking his bag up and approached the sink. He took out his things and started to wash out the batter inside it.

"Thank you, Hikaru." He looked to the side and saw Haru beside him, helping him clean up the mess her bag has caused.

Hikaru felt a skip in his heart and his eyes widened. _How did he know?_ He chose to ignore it and decided to let curiousity get to him later.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked. He didn't look at his face, hoping he doesn't notice the slight blush that's beginning to form on his cheeks.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Someone took my bag, stuffed it with cake batter and covered it with flour. I don't know if they thought my bag makes a good cake batter but it clearly didn't work", Haru chuckled slightly.

"How could you laugh at someone who's clearly bullying you?"

"Because I've got it better than them." he smiled at Hikaru brightly. Hikaru felt another skip in his heart and gulped. _What is this? Am I coming up with something?_

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Kaoru stood on the doorway looking at them. Hikaru told him that he was going to look for Haruhi so he could learn more about her 'commoner' life and instead found his brother with Haru. He didn't try to make a noise and simply observed them; he watched Haru laugh at what Hikaru said and he could clearly see that his brother was grinning at him, something he doesn't usually do with new people. He returned his gaze to Haru, something about him was eerily familiar. The shape of his face, his body type… it's almost like a similar structure as-

The sixth light bulb shined brightly than the rest as only one remained.

Kaoru hid a smile, even though nobody's looking. _This is going to be an interesting year_ , he thought. _Maybe… just maybe, we'll see._

* * *

Today was one of the memorable days for the Host Club. It was the first time Princess Ayanokoji requested anybody other than Tamaki-senpai. More surprisingly, she requested Haruhi as her host. Even the other Hosts were curious, nobody seemed to get their eyes off Haruhi's table, even Megumi. There was a lot of tension around the pair and she was itching to diffuse it. No one should live in that thick of a tension.

Megumi took two plates of cake (not strawberries this time, the lady obviously doesn't like them with the way she mangled the cake she gave her last time) and some tea and began to approach their table.

"I understand now, you're jealous of us", Haruhi said in monotone.

"And you made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you? You do realize that he has blue-blood and not commoner like you, right? You have no place in this world-"

Megumi's grip on the tray full of pastries tightened as she stopped in front of them. The things around her started swirling in motion so she tried to blink the vertigo away. _Sweets? Did I eat some today?_ She then remembered the forgotten shortcake lying on Honey-senpai's table. _Good timing, Megumi. You managed to forget to eat a single sweet today, of all days._

Neither of the two seemed to notice her presence as the tension grew stronger and stronger. She placed the tray down and was about to leave when-

"-You, and that scruffy rookie over there who doesn't even know ironed clothes ."

Megumi didn't mind the statement made by Ayanokoji about her when her world suddenly turned black.

* * *

 **Hello! This is my first time posting a fanfic (ever) so I hope you'll like it. Leave in the comments what I could improve on and I'll appreciate it if you fave and follow! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hikaru saw it happen before anybody else. After pouring tea over Ayanokoji (and some landed on Haruhi), he noticed that Haru's body slowly plummeting towards the floor if not for his quick reflexes; he rushed to his side and managed to catch him before he made contact to the floor. The girls became hysterically with someone fainting in their sight, asking if he's okay.

Thankfully, Kyoya had managed to gather the girls and get them out of the room, stating that their errand boy needs to rest. The rest of the Host Club gathered around them with Kaoru kneeling by his side, all the while, Hikaru scanned Haru's body looking for signs of life. His chest is slowly going up and down until his breath hitched and it became irregular.

 _He's having trouble breathing!_ Hikaru felt something in his stomach and quickly removed the vest Haru was wearing and ripped off the buttoned-down shirt, hoping it would ease Haru's breathing.

He wasn't expecting to be faced with a sports bra. _HE'S A GIRL? WHY DIDN'T I FIGURE IT OUT SOONER?_ He can feel his face get heated and his eyes looking anywhere but his -her- chest.

"Quick," Kyoya said urgently. "Take some sweets and feed it into her mouth."

Honey-senpai rushed towards his table and took a plate of strawberry shortcake and handed it to Kyoya.

"What good does it do if we feed her when she's unconscious?" Kaoru asked.

"She has low blood sugar. It seems Miss Takashima forgot to eat any sweets today." Kyoya handed a bite of cake on a spoon to Hikaru. "Put this in her mouth, she'll do the rest."

Hikaru put the spoon inside her mouth, pushing his thoughts away, and waiting for something to happen.

"Will she be okay, Kyo-chan?" Honey-senpai asked. Concern flooded his eyes, he's made a new friend and she's laying on the floor.

"She will be."

* * *

"Takashima Haru Megumi, born on August 28 to Takashima Hikari and Takashima Kei, CEO of Takashima Gaming Development that creates and imports majority of the video games around the world. You have 3 siblings: an older brother, a sister and a twin brother who is currently managing the company as of this moment. Your great-grandfather resides in Great Britain and leads the company from there." Kyoya looked up from his laptop and smirked. "Did I miss anything?"

"So your full name is Takashima Haru _Megumi_? And you're female?" Hikaru said incrediously. Megumi now sat in front of him, having eaten 5 slices of cake Honey-senpai has offered her. She was currently going through her sixth slice. Having awoken from a sudden blackout, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the concern etched on Hikaru's face, his eyes raking over her frantically, trying to see if he missed anything; a bruise, scratch or cut. Thankfully, nothing was amiss, she was perfectly fine.

"Biologically, yes."

"Were you keeping your gender a secret, Megu-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

 _They knew? Was I the only one who didn't notice anything?_ , Hikaru thought.

"Well, no. The topic didn't come up and all of you assumed that I was a boy, and if it means not wearing this horrendous yellow dress then that's fine with me!" Megumi shuddered and gestured to the uniform she was wearing now. "I know Haruhi will share my sentiments."

"Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, feigning confusion. "What's that got to do with him?"

Megumi looked at Haruhi, who was forced to wear the girls' uniform after being drenched with tea by the twins, in confusion. "I thought they knew you?"

"Knew? Knew what?"

"That she's a girl."

"Girl? Haruhi?" Tamaki laughed nervously. "Haruhi is the manliest man I've ever known!"

"Senpai, she knows." Haruhi remarked.

"She's a member now, she's bound to find out someday." Kyoya said not looking up from his laptop, typing once again.

"Megu-chan, Your beanie's gone all messy!" Honey-senpai pointed out.

"Hmm?" Megumi touched the top of her head and found that her beanie was indeed only resting on her hair and it seemed the strands have already escaped it. She sighed, _It's better now or never._

She took it off and watched in amusement the change in the Hosts' expressions. They didn't expect her having long hair underneath that beanie, did they?

Honey-senpai was the first one to react. "Wow! Megu-chan's hair is so long and pretty. It suits her perfectly, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Kyoya took off his glasses. "Well, this would be a lot harder than we thought it would be."

"We could cut your hair?" Kaoru suggested.

"No!" Tamaki exclaimed. "We have to keep Haru's femininity intact-"

"Please, you can call me Megumi."

"- and maybe Haruhi will be more feminine alongside her!"

"That's not gonna happen, Senpai", Haruhi sighed.

"I don't really care if they find out or not. Sure, they'll be surprised but who cares?" Megumi stated.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki all looked at her and Haruhi in horror. " _ **They're one and the same!**_ "

Megumi and Haruhi rolled their eyes at the same time and it made the three of them cower in fear.

"HARUHI 2.0!"

* * *

"What's low blood sugar?" Hikaru asked her as they finished cleaning the club room together. Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki had already went home while Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai left before them to attend their training. Which means the underclassmen, a.k.a Haruhi and the twins (plus her) left to finish cleaning their mess. It was supposed to be Hikaru and Kaoru who were to mop the tea they poured on Haruhi and Ayanokoji but Kaoru ditched him and muttered about doing something important and dragging Haruhi with him, leaving Megumi and Hikaru behind.

"It means I have to eat at least 3 sweets everyday to balance my sugar level", Megumi explained. "I was born with it, so I guess it's blessing that I love to eat them."

"What happens when you forget to eat?"

"Same as what happened an hour ago. My heart rate will slow down and I'll start getting dizzy until I faint and then eventually I'll have trouble breathing."

"That sucks."

"Yeah", Megumi looked at Hikaru in the eyes and smiled, causing Hikaru to blush at the action. "But I see the bright side in things."

Hikaru opened his mouth to reply but Megumi had already dusted her hands off of dirt and put her hands on her hips. To him, she looked quite a bit angelic with the sunlight reflect her face, making it seem like a halo was perched atop her head.

"I think this is enough. Do you think we should find where Kaoru and Haruhi had gone?"

Megumi didn't hear a sound from him. She looked up and found him staring at her, unblinkingly. _Was there something behind me? Dude's scaring me…_

She turned around and saw nothing was behind her.

"Hikaru?" she called out.

"Say it again." He said, bowing down his head so she wouldn't see the growing blush that's forming on his cheeks. _What's this feeling? She only said his name correctly… the first time._

"What?" She was beyond confused. _What does he want me to do?_

"My name. Say it again."

"Hikaru?" she answered. He didn't respond so she called to him again. "Hikaru… Hikaru, are you okay?"

He smiled at the floor and waited until his blush died down before holding his head for her to see.

"Yeah, I'm good."

She was surprised to see a genuine smile, not like those he flashed girls during club time but something more real about him, adorning his face.

"Let's go find my good-for-nothing brother!"

* * *

"I guess this is my stop."

Megumi looked at the apartment complex in front of her. Apartment no. 013. She vaguely remembers that apartment being hers. Did they live in the same complex? In the same floor? Too many questions rattled her mind at the moment but only one came through her mouth.

"Wait, you live **here**?"

Haruhi turned to her, "Well, not everyone lives in big houses, you know."

"I know that! But you really do live here? I mean-" Megumi becomes flustered at trying to get her words out. "I live here... well, I'm sure I do!"

Haruhi looked at her with wide eyes. She was not expecting that.

"Really? Which one?"

"Uh…" Megumi thought. All she remembered was her apartment number, and she was pretty sure this was the way she used going to school.

"I gotta admit to you, I don't remember if this complex is the one, they all look alike! But I am **certain** that I live in Apartment 013," Megumi answered after a moment of silence.

Haruhi pointed to the other side of the street. There was an apartment complex, similar to hers, save for it being newer than others.

"Apartments 11-20 are located there. They couldn't add more apartments so they just made a new one."

Megumi gave out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, I thought I wasn't done humiliating myself for my first day! If you hadn't told me, I would've looked like a fool looking for my house."

"Huh," Haruhi said in surprise. "Well I think that means I would finally catch a break from those idiots."

Megumi tilted her head, confused. Aside from the idiot Tamaki and maybe the twins for the long run, the rest of the Host Club seemed tolerable to her.

"They're not as whimsical as you think they are," Megumi stated. "... are they?"

"I've been with them for only a few days and I'm already out of my mind." Haruhi chuckled. "With you around maybe I won't be suffering alone in hell."

* * *

"Hey Haruhi."

Haruhi turned around and found a sullen-looking Megumi, dressed in the designated uniform for the ladies and her hair down.

"Hey," Haruhi replied. "Decided to follow the rules?"

"Kuzo came to deliver my uniform himself and threatened me into wearing it."

Haruhi wondered who Kuzo was but chose not to ask and voted to console her friend. Megumi was right, she was lucky she didn't have to wear the ladies' uniform; it made you look like a human cream puff.

"Hey, Haruhi! Who's that with you?" a voice shouted from behind Megumi. It was followed by two sets of footsteps that was enough for her to determine that it was the twins.

"I didn't think we'd be getting more rookie students this year," Hikaru eyed her from head to toe, narrowly missing to examine her face. "They just keep coming."

"Hikaru, it's me."

Hikaru did a double-take. "Haru, is that you?"

"It's Megumi, how many times do I have to tell you? You're my friends now." Megumi grumbled. "My brother is called Haru too, just so you know."

"Wow, to be honest, you look even cuter without the beanie," Kaoru snickered. "Who knew yellow suited you?"

"Thank you, Kaoru."

"I'm being honest! You look pretty today," Kaoru held his hands up while his brother was still staring at her, which he noticed, and elbowed him to attention.

"That was a genuine thank you, Kaoru," Megumi smiled teasingly. "Maybe you should take up lessons about differentiating sarcasm."

"I agree with Kaoru, you look really pretty today," Hikaru coughed, finally forming words after absence on his part. He certainly didn't want Kaoru to have the mantle, damn butterflies in his stomach.

Megumi turned to him and gave him the brightest smile he's ever seen. "Thanks."

Haruhi silently observed the exchange between the two and instantly caught Kaoru's eye, the two seemingly having the same idea.

 _Interesting…_

The homeroom bell rang which ushered students to their seats, even the twins as they walked towards their seats.

"Hey, don't leave me alone with the Host Club later," Haruhi took her seat in front of her. "Let's walk home together."

"Sure! I have something to do there anyway." Megumi chirped. "But are you actually in this class? I mean I can't remember seeing you in class yesterday…"

"Oh, I was, you just weren't paying attention." Haruhi took out her notebook and started to organize her notes.

"Oh."

* * *

"I thought it was spring? Why is it so hot in here?" Megumi fanned her face from the heat.

"Megumi, daughter, you're here!" Tamaki came hurtling towards her and before she can shield herself, he attacked her with a hug. "And look at that, you're wearing a dress. Finally, someone to rub off on Haruhi! Come come, I have your costume ready."

After successfully prying Tamaki off her, Megumi crossed her arms.

"First of all, I don't rubbin on Haruhi, that's just gross. Secondly, looks like I'm not seeing you guys anymore so there's that."

Tamaki's smile faltered. Silence rung inside the room that consisted of those only present: Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya senpai. The twins and Haruhi were nowhere to be found.

"W-what… why, Megu-chan?" Honey-senpai approached her, Usa-chan in his arms. "Do you not like us anymore?"

"No no no, Honey-senpai!" Megumi comforted her senpai, hugging Honey-senpai who hugged back. "I like you, I'm just not comfortable being indebted to you guys. You've been very nice to me."

"Debt," Mori-senpai stated.

"That's right! You still have to pay your debt of 5 million yen," Tamaki exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. "You can't leave unless you pa-a-ay."

"That's why I'm paying, genius," Megumi held an envelope. "Do you not listen to a word I said yesterday?"

"Stay, Megu-chan!" Honey-senpai said, tear brimming in his eyes. "You're part of the Host Club now, we won't be complete if you go."

"Please," Tamaki said, seriousness seen in his eyes.

"Hmmm, maybe, I'll think about it," Megumi smirked while standing up and walking towards the table where Kyoya was seated, who was being completely oblivious to the scene before him.

* * *

 **I have read all your reviews and I want to thank for all the support! I'm sorry for not updating you all and giving a cliffhanger. Senior year was hectic and I had to recompose myself and also the timelines of the story.**

 **I shall try my best to update as often as I can though so I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter. Feel free to send out reviews as well as favorite and follow this! All reviews are appreciated and of course, heard. Until the next one !**


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't pretend you didn't hear any of that," Megumi said as she stood in front of Kyoya, who was busy typing over his laptop. He glanced away from the screen and gestured to the seat across him.

"Well, it's quite surprising how fast you are into repaying your debt, Miss Takashima," Kyoya closed his laptop screen and laid his arms on the table. "I hope my hands will be clean after this."

"I-I… what?!" Megumi sputtered, as she took her seat and adjusted her glasses. "This is **not** dirty money! You have no idea how willing I was to be bribed by my own kin into wearing this… this uniform."

"Well then, Takashima-san-"

"Megumi."

"- I guess this is good bye," Kyoya made a move to grab the envelope filled with money but was intercepted by Megumi, who grabbed it away from him.

"I wasn't done yet," She threw him an innocent smile that was contrasting the idea in her mind. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, have you seen Megumi anywhere? We were supposed to go to the Host Club together," Haruhi approached the twins as they packed up for the day and head out to Music Room No. 3, where the Host Club events take place. She didn't bother to mention that they live in the same vicinity or even planned to walk home together as she knew it would be chaos if they ever find out.

"No, I haven't seen her after the bell rang," Hikaru replied.

"Maybe she's already there," Kaoru teased. "Waiting for us outside the room -"

"-like a puppy. We should get there before Kyoya gets our heads," Hikaru finished.

Haruhi opened her mouth to defend her new friend but stopped short when she heard frantic footsteps coming towards them.

"Wha-" Hikaru said as he spotted Tamaki-senpai, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai catching their breath because of the running they've done.

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked. _Shouldn't they be preparing for the guests? Was there no club meeting that I didn't know about?_

"Megu-chan's leaving the Host Club!" Honey-senpai exclaimed. The third year looked on the brink of tears as he clutched his stuffed bunny in his arms. "Stop her, Haru-chan!"

"My darling daughter wants to leave the family nest!" Tamaki fake-sobbed on Haruhi's shoulder and dabbing a handkerchief on his crocodile tears. "Haruhi, aren't you a bit concerned? Your sister is trying to leave us!"

Haruhi merely shrugged. "It's her choice whether she pays the easy way or the hard way, I have no reason in stopping even if it would be for selfish ones."

"What do you mean, leaving?" Hikaru demanded, disbelief and confusion in his features. "But she's got debt to pay."

"That's the thing!" Tamaki stated. "She's paying her debt right now to Kyoya. We tried stopping her-"

"But she said she'll think about it!" Honey-senpai cut off as Tamaki nodded his head.

* * *

"- 3 million yen and I'll throw in some favors for you at any time. I'll also raise a compliment to my dad about the Ootori group." Megumi crossed her arms and leaned on the chair as she waited for Kyoya's answer.

"Hmmm, we've grown on you, haven't we?" Kyoya merely responded, raising an eyebrow at her. "I see. Well then, Megumi-san, we have a deal. But don't underestimate my requests of you."

"Great!" Megumi smiled as she handed the money to him. "I expect no less from you. Besides, I'm staying here as a customer and try to help Haruhi with her debt; like putting my payment on hers. So like, I'm paying for my host but it'll go to Haruhi debt, yeah?"

"You drive a hard bargain," Kyoya stared at her before flashing her with a smile and taking out his little black notebook. "But, very well. When do you plan to start, milady?"

It was very unnerving for Megumi to see Kyoya, the cold bastard who had the nerve to mess with her tastebuds (she will never let it go), turn on his Host Club charms. There was no doubt that this was how he manages to get his own cluster of customers.

"I was planning to see Haruhi today," she said.

"I do believe Haruhi is booked for today. You may try to reserve her for another day though."

"Well then, who's available?"

"Me," Kyoya gave her a chilling smile which made Megumi's hairs go up in a not-so-nice way.

"Really? Not even Mori-senpai?"

"I believe not."

She sighed. Looks like she doesn't have a choice in the matter. "When does it start? Aren't you guys suppose to-"

She glanced around the room and found that it was devoid of existence besides the two of them. _Huh, where did they go?_

"D-did you see them leave?" she asked Kyoya-senpai, who merely shrugged in response. Turns out both of them didn't notice the three scramble to the exit, supposedly to look for their kohais who have been missing.

They were answered by a sudden burst on the doorways. Leading the rest of the Host Club was Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, followed by the twins and Tamaki while Haruhi was trying to catch her breath trying to follow their pace.

"MEGU-CHAN!" Honey-senpai flung himself to her, giving her no time to prepare herself and resulting to them almost falling if not for Mori-senpai's support. "Please don't leave."

"Why are you leaving? I thought-" Hikaru started, immediately going to her side and grabbing her shoulders to face him, which was difficult considering that Honey-senpai was latching on to her.

"-we were friends," Kaoru finished, going to her other side and making **him** face her. "Hikaru and I already have plans for you in your stay in the Host Club!"

"Don't you want to eat all the sweets here with me, Megu-chan?" Honey-senpai pulled out his puppy-dog eyes that nearly moved her into submission. "I can give you all that if you stay."

 _The fact that Honey-senpai finally jumped straight to the bargaining stage would've made me laugh if there weren't other people latching on to me like slugs…_ Megumi thought as Tamaki engulfs them all in a hug.

"Kyoya-senpai, hELP!"

"Tamaki, you do know that latching on to her would only make it worse."

One by one, people who were crowding around her - which was everyone except Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai (maybe Mori-senpai if he wasn't so concerned about Honey-senpai)- began to detach themselves from the hug. Instead, they all looked at her, awaiting her answer.

"Mind's not changing, guys, it's for the best," Megumi shrugged. "This might just be the last week I'll be your errand dog."

She then turned to Haruhi, whose expression was passive. "I'll be in the library if you ever come looking for me after school though." _I gotta say it for myself that we're having a silent agreement that we wil mention where we live._

Haruhi nodded in understanding. "I'll come look for you there then."

"Now, if you excuse me, we are 10 minutes late into opening. I suggest you all change into your costumes and avoid keeping the ladies waiting," Kyoya, who was already changed into his Bali costume, glared at them.

* * *

Kyoya tapped on his laptops as he observed the room; Tamaki, as usual, was doing great in keeping his clients entertained, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai was busy showing the girls how they were matching, Haruhi was doing her thing while the Hitachiin twins were pulling up the "Forbidden Brotherly Love" that makes all the girls squealing for more. In short, it was a good day.

"You guys are lucky to wear those Bali costumes. When did it become so hot in spring? Is this a sign of climate change?" Megumi was sweating profusing in her yellow uniform, trying to control her temperature by fanning herself with her handkerchief with little success.

After helping the Host Club with the preparations for the day: serving coffee (since the elite seem to like instant now) and tea, displaying the treats for each table and of course, adding more to Honey-senpai's table due to his sweet tooth, Megumi settled on collapsing to a chair in Kyoya's table, exhausted from the day's work. His table was empty and he was busy typing again on his laptop.

"Well, it just means we have an excellent heating system that we don't need to replace," Kyoya said, not looking up from the screen.

Megumi groaned. The heat was agonizing and being accustomed to Great Britain's weather, she was not liking it. It made her wish that she didn't pass up the offer of a costume by Tamaki.

"Look at this," she pointed to the 'shoulder pads' that adorned the uniform, not caring if Kyoya-senpai was looking or not. "This is a monstrosity. Is this going to shield me if I fall? I think not. Who even thought of using yellow and saying 'Hey, since girls like sweets, maybe we should make them into giant cream puffs!' Is there even a need to have large ballooning skirts? We are not in 15th century France, people. I can't even move freely with the tight sleeves!"

"If you are feeling poorly, that costume offer still stands and it's sitting on the changing room to your left," Kyoya remarked, seemingly reading her mind. "And please bring some pastries over here when you get back."

Megumi stood up abruptly and sauntered off to where redemption of this heat lies, she didn't even complain about Kyoya's orders. After changing into a more refreshing and free-moving outfit consisting of a sarong and halter top decorated with flowers, Megumi came back to the table with two cups of tea and some pastries on a tray while holding a paper bag containing her uniform. She settled it down gently and taking a seat.

"Eat some sweets, Megumi-san. We don't want you fainting again," Kyoya took a cup of tea and took a break by observing the scene before him. "Oh, and before you go, leave your uniform here."

It made her confused but nonetheless relented to his request, putting the paper bag down beneath the table. "What am I going to wear tomorrow then?"

"Just leave it to me."

She shrugged and joined him in observing. It was quite a spectacle, flowers and trees were surrounding the room. She even swore she saw a monkey swinging around the branches. If she wasn't present minutes before they opened, she would've thought they've managed to transport them to another place. It was quite amazing, like magic.

"Whose idea was this?"

"The decision is solely on Tamaki's but I didn't see the harm in sliding a pamphlet of Bali on his desk prior to this," Kyoya continued sipping his tea, a smirk plastered on his face.

 _What a conniving bastard._ Megumi thought. _Brilliant… but scary._

* * *

"Boss,will you please stop eating your commoner's ramen? Your soup is spilling everywhere," Hikaru remarked, trying to shield himself from another whiplash of hot soup. It was after their hosting hours that the Host Club can visually relaxing. Everyone was either sitting or lying down, with the exception of Tamaki

Tamaki was slurping his ramen in a corner of the room, dark aura emitting from it. He seemed sullen and Megumi had no idea why.

"Yeah, Tono… it's your idea to organize a party. At least help us with the planning and not sulking in your crying corner like a kid," Kaoru called out. "Are you really that bothered that Princess Kasugazaki has taken a liking into Haruhi? Nobody could blame her though, Haruhi's a natural. And of course, she already got the illness for a while now."

"Who… what illness?" Megumi asked. _I know I wasn't paying much attention today but I didn't think I was missing something big._

"The host-hopping disease," Hikaru answered.

"A.k.a the Never-the-same-boy-twice disease," Kaoru added.

"Usually when a guest starts to visit the Host Club, they tend to stick to only one boy. In Princess Kanako's case, she never sticks to one and tends to explore on a regular basis," Kyoya remarked, veering away from the never-ending paperwork he seemed to have.

"Uh-huh!" Honey-senpai nodded, eating another slice of cake. "Before she came to Haru-chan, she was with Tama-chan."

"So…" Haruhi began. "You're upset by me taking one of your regulars away from you."

"You know, it's comical coming from him," Megumi said. "If anyone was supposed to be upset, it should be the girls. Who knows how many he had flirted with. Counting with 2 hands might not even be enough."

The twins whistled at the burn and promptly gave her a high-five each.

"That's not the point!" Tamaki exclaimed, going out of his corner and went over to where the rest of the club were. He was fuming, they didn't know if it was from the ramen or the situation.

"I can't take this anymore! Haruhi," He pointed to her. "It's time to start dressing like a girl. I have no idea why you are so popular with them when you yourself are a lady! No one in this school knows the truth but us."

"Yeah, she decided to drop all the gym classes," Hikaru shrugged.

"And because all the class numbers are mixed, nobody even suspected a thing," Kaoru followed.

"Megumi!" Tamaki turned to Megumi, who looked startled at the confrontation. _What did I do to deserve being yelled like this, I have no idea what's going on._

"At least try changing Haruhi back into being a girl!"

He then proceeded to bring out a chest seemingly out of nowhere and was rummaging the inside. He pulled out a rather large frame and started shoving it on to their faces. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"

"Don't go blowing up my pictures without asking me first!" Haruhi yelled back. Inside the frame was her junior high school photo, with her long hair and bangs. The Host Club, including Megumi turned in shock as they stared back and forth to the picture and its owner.

"The more I look at it, the more amazed I am. How could this," Hikaru pointed to the blown up photo and then pointing back to Haruhi. "Turn into that."

"Before the first day of school, one of the neighborhood kids decided to put gum on my hair. The salon was too pricey so I choose to hack it all off. I don't care if I looked like a dude or not, really."

"Girls should never refer to themselves as dude," Tamaki sobbed. "MOMMY! Haruhi's using dirty boy words again."

"Who's 'Mommy'?" Kaoru asked.

"If it's according to position, I believe it's me," Kyoya sighed.

"What's wrong with 'dude'?" Megumi asked. "I refer to everyone as dude all the time."

Tamaki made a motion that looked like he'd been stabbed in the heart which would be true to how he felt. "Mommy, Megumi is also using dirty boy words. Make the p!"

"If it pays off my debt, I don't care if I had to pretend to be a boy or not. The sooner I get this debt paid, the better," Haruhi crossed her arms, unamused to Tamaki's antics.

"I hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You're gonna need for the party," Hikaru asked her.

Haruhi gave him a blank stare while everything just made Megumi very confused. _What party?_

"No…it's not gonna come out from my quota anyway, right?"

"A-ha!" Tamaki snapped his fingers. "A gentleman has to know how to dance. If you want to pay your debt so badly, let's see how far you're willing to go. I order to master the dance of waltz in a week and present what you've learned in the party by Saturday. Otherwise, I tell the whole school about you being a girl and bump you back to errand boy!"

After that convincing threat of Tamaki's, Haruhi and Megumi headed on home. They were exhausted to the point that Megumi was grateful for trying to do at least a quarter of their homework during the time she was stuck to Kyoya-senpai.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you live in an apartment complex? I know your family is wealthy, do you think you'll survive so far from home," Haruhi asked.

"Please, you'd help me survive even if you're doing it unknowingly," Megumi replied. "But to answer your question, I'd rather have trouble operating the self-checkout counter in the supermarket than come home to my family everyday, especially after dealing with the host club. I mean, they're great and all, I'm lucky, but they're just so… eccentric. It seems like I'm the sane one in the family, really. Just imagine… the Host Club, but worse. Besides, my family promotes independence between us siblings so it's safe to say they're training me for the real world."

"Well, I guess there has to be a reason why you can tolerate the Host Club so well," Haruhi shrugged, caught herself and snickered. "And what did you say about dealing with the Host Club everyday? That should be my problem, not yours. I thought you were already revoked off of your errand dog status?"

Megumi laughed. She didn't think Haruhi would catch the slight hint of her predicament. Boy, she had underestimated her.

"You'll see."

As Megumi started finishing the remainder of her homework, her doorbell rang. Curious as to who would ring at this time, seeing as it was nearing nightfall, she opened the door to find a deliveryman holding a package.

"Miss Takashima?"

"That is I."

"Please sign here and here," the deliveryman pointed to the ticks she needed to fill out before handing her a package.

She opened it and found 3 pieces of what seemed to be Ouran Academy's uniform, except it was losing its signature pouffy-ness along the shoulders. It was also not as yellow as it was before, it looked more cream than mustard. Along with it came a note.

 _ **Since you didn't seem particularly fond of the uniform, I have asked Tamaki to let the school modify your uniform a bit. If this meant that you wouldn't tear my ear off ranting about the impracticalities of the dress then so be it.**_

 _ **Kyoya**_

Megumi smirked. _So he was listening, after all._

* * *

Tamaki looked as sullen as the day before. As soon as the next day came, Haruhi's waltz lessons began and had evidently closed the Host Club for the last lesson. He should've approved on it, Haruhi had actually followed his orders, but there seems to be a problem on her partner.

"C'mon, Tono, did you honestly thought Haruhi would learn how to dance having you as his partner?" Hikaru remarked.

"You're too tall to stand in as a woman, boss," Kaoru added.

Everyone was standing in the empty music room, watching Haruhi being taught by Kanako carefully.

"Stop pouting, Tamaki-senpai," Megumi nudged him as he started scowling by the window. "This is going to be the last lesson, you won't have suffer about your crush anymore."

"pSH, I don't have a crush," Tamaki mumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment by putting his knees together and burying his face on them.

A knock on the door interrupted the lesson, giving way for a break, and an average-looking boy entered. He dropped off a box and had Kyoya sign it off.

"So you sell tea-sets?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh no," he waved her off. "I just drop them off. I'm a student here, can't you guess by the uniform?"

Kanako gave a big laugh, "Oh Haruhi, you're so funny! Although I can't really blame you, he doesn't look like an heir of a first-class company."

Even though Kanako was busy laughing, Megumi noticed how tightly her hold on her teacup was and she couldn't help but feel curious. She also didn't fail to notice the glances the two exchanged as the boy left the room.

"Who was that?" Megumi asked as Haruhi's lessons resumed.

"Toru Suzushima, heir to the Suzushima trading company who deals with the importing of tablewear. They have the top market value as of this year," Kyoya remarked.

Megumi whistled. _He's a bigshot, then._

"What's the relationship between him and Princess Kanako?" she asked again.

"Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancee!" This time it was Honey-senpai who answered her question. "He's a good boy, Suzushima.."

"He doesn't have much of a presence though," Kaoru stated.

"He's also faint-hearted," Hikaru added.

"In short, he's boring," Kyoya concluded.

"Poor boy…" Megumi can't help but feel pity but also a hint of envy. _Although I would like that right now if it gets them off my back for a few seconds._

She watched miserably as Tamaki's ear picked up their conversation and she can imagine the gears in his head starting to move.

"Hey, Megu-chan, are you going to attend the party?" Honey-senpai asked, handing her some scones filled with powdered sugar to the brim. "You should. I want to see Megu-chan all dressed up and pretty!"

"Meh," Megumi avoid Honey-senpai's gaze. She was pretty sure he was using the puppy-dog eyes on her again. "It depends on my mood, Honey-senpai."

"Mood?"

"Yeah, if I had too much homework or if I am feeling particularly lazy," she answered, before muttering to herself. "Besides, it's not like I can conjure a dress in just a snap. All my good dresses are back in Europe."

"Awww…" Honey-senpai pouted. "Can't you at least try?"

Megumi sighed. She is never going to win against that look. "Sure, Honey-senpai, I'll try to make it to the party." _I doubt it._

Unbeknownst to them, there were actually people who were listening in on their conversation.

"Hey, Megumi," Kaoru said. "Do **you** have formal dancing experience? We almost forgot to ask, since we assumed you do. But hey, maybe even with all that lessons, you might have two left feet. We just wanted to make sure."

Kaoru shrugged and acted nonchalant, hoping that Megumi might take the bait. Everyone who were previously watching Haruhi dance turned to her instead.

"Hey, Kaoru! Are you questioning my expertise?" Megumi huffed. "Might I inform that I do **not** have two left feet. In fact, I must say I'm a better dancer than my brother."

"Really then," Kaoru smirked and went up against Megumi's face, his plan coming into action. "Prove it."

"Sure!"

"Dance with Hikaru."

"Fine!" Megumi remarked until confusion was set on her face. "... but why Hikaru?"

"Hikaru's a pro at waltz," Kaoru reasoned out. Megumi seemed to accept his reasoning and before his brother could protest, Kaoru pushed him towards her.

Everybody watched in amusement as Hikaru tried to lead Megumi on the dance floor as well as try to make eye-contact with her, which seemed to be difficult on her part.

"You know," Hikaru started, as he held up her chin so she could look at him properly. "Eye-contact is also needed during a dance."

"Sorry," Megumi apologized, cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Force of habit. After all the years of practicing, trying to save my feet from my brother's wrath. It's been so long since I've ever danced with someone who's not out to get my feet."

Hikaru chuckled. He never thought a girl like her could have such wit within her. He had to admit, she was enigma to him. He knew next to nothing about her other than the general information Kyoya was willing to give and yet, there's always something that felt very surprising and at the same time, very expected of her. Maybe it's a twin thing.

"Apart from the whole eye-contact, I gotta say you truly are an expert in dancing waltz. I think you deserve a special dance from me."

"Why thank you, good sir," Megumi bowed her head. "Although I should tell you, I might not be getting that anytime soon. Might not go tomorrow, depends."

Hikaru chose not to respond and made eye-contact to his brother, who simply nodded in return as well as wink at his direction.

"You know, you shouldn't hide that blush from me. It's pretty obvious," she said, breaking the silence. "It's just a sports bra, an apparellel of clothing if you will. It was only even a portion of it, like the front"

Hikaru blushed harder than before, he was clearly thinking of the time he found out she was a girl. Which, for the record, making him the last to know. Even Tamaki figured it out before him!

"Besides, it's cute."

"R-really?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, I've never seen a boy blush that hard. Usually they do that with lingerie but turns out, you like sports bras more."

After Haruhi's lesson ended and the Host Club made their way home, Kaoru sought out someone in particular, carefully trying to not give himself any attention, especially his brother's.

"Kyoya-senpai? I have a favor to ask."

Said someone simply faced them, already knowing what they would ask for.

"This never goes outside your hands," he said as opened his laptop and started typing before handing him what he wanted.

Kaoru smirked to himself, silently recalling his plan and hope his brother never noticed. He skipped to where Hikaru was as he hid the paper behind his back.

15 minutes later, Kyoya looked up from his laptop to see the **other** Hitachiin twin squirming in front of him.

"Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru fidgeted. "There's something I want to ask."

Kyoya sighed. He should've expected this.

* * *

Megumi lied. She did not have any plans on attending the party every girl was excited for, much less to Honey-senpai's chagrin. For her, it only meant she had to see the Host Club a day more than necessary. A pint of ice cream, s'mores and a interesting book would await her during the night. It was a chance for her to stay up later and sleep in since it was Sunday the next day.

During the day, Megumi organized all her notes for the week so she wouldn't have to worry about them later. Then, she decided to clean her entire apartment which wasn't saying much since she just recently moved in. After that, she went out to the supermarket to get some shampoo, several packs of instant ramen, fresh ingredients like fruit and of course, her favorite of pint of ice cream. She was feeling very accomplished today, nothing could ever ruin her mood right now.

However, if she ever look back, she wished she shouldn't have jinxed it. By the time night came, she was busy heating up some ramen in the pot while beginning her book. She gave out as sigh of contentment and leaned more on the couch, her day has been more perfe—

 **DING-DING-DING**

 _Good feeling's gone,_ she thought as her doorbell rang, its sound resonating around the silent room.

Megumi grumbled as she stood up and walked towards the door, not evening bothering to look at the peephole. _Who would be ringing me at this hour?_

She merely saw 2 flashes of eyes glinting at her as she opened the door.

"Who is i-," Megumi hadn't even finished her sentence when two pairs of hands grabbed her; one pair covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming and another pair keeping her in place.

"Hello, Miss Takashima," the girl who was wearing a maid's uniform and was keeping her in place greeted her.

All she got as a reply was angry muffling sounds. All of a sudden, Megumi had the two maids in headlock as they struggled in pain against her. Both maids didn't expect for their target to fight back, much less hurt them. The young masters failed to mention the fact that the young Miss was talented in martial arts.

"We come in peace!" the maid on her right yelled.

"The young Masters sent us to help you with your garments for the party," the maid on her left added.

Megumi gave out a look of confusion. _What party? I failed to remember what-_

Realization struck her. The party. The one Honey-senpai invited her too. It was today.

She quickly removed her hold on both maids and quickly apologized. If her guess was correct, the young Masters they were referring to were the Hitachiin twins.

"Crap, I'm so sorry!" Megumi began. "You just came out of nowhere and I just saw red…"

She ran to her fridge and took out some ice. "Here, it could help with the pain!"

The maids gratefully took it as Megumi directed them to sit on the couch.

"It's fine, young Miss."

"We were merely tasked to help you."

"Besides, we didn't expect to be womanhandled so easily," both maid shrugged before wincing in pain, tears in their eyes.

Megumi felt extremely guilty. Her parents were experts in the martial arts, having fun in fighting each other, so it was expect for their children to learn them. It was very effective in dealing with perpetrators who have something against their family. The Takashima family, like other families who own big corporates, have enemies within and beyond the gaming industry. Nobody, other than her friends and family and some families , knew about her strength so it was a good way to catch them off-guard.

"Oh my goodness, I'll do anything to make up for what I did to you guys!" she said frantically. "Can we, like, not speak of this to anyone, maybe?"

Suddenly, the pained expressions of the maids disappeared and smirks were presented to her. Megumi felt a chill run down her spine. Regret quickly filled her to the brim, _Was that all just an act? Damn, I shouldn't have said 'anything'._

She gave out a sigh and finally succumbed to the girls' requests and let them style and dress her up.

She should've expected her night wasn't going the way she wanted it to. Especially in the presence of the Host Club.

* * *

"Are you getting nervous?" Kaoru teased his brother. A lot of girls have showed up in the room and the music was already starting. Some girls were talking amongst themselves while others were taking advantage of the food catered by the corner.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Haruhi huffed out as she stopped in front of them. It looked like she went out on a run as she was disgruntled but fortunately, her suit looked as pristine as ever. Kyoya gave an excellent choice in picking out her suit.

"Finally," Kyoya cleaned his glasses and put them on. "Haruhi, if you would be late again I will certainly deduct from your pay. Everyone, take your places."

"Do you think Megu-chan will come?" Honey asked as he set down Usa-chan and joined the hosts on the staircase.

Mori only gave a single nod before following Honey on the staircase. On the other hand, Kaoru felt a little fear for his brother, who was obviously looking for someone in the crowd. If their plan fails, well there's always next time, but Kaoru could feel that it would affect his brother's mood for the night if a certain lady is present or not.

Lights were directed at them, making everyone's attention on them. Kaoru forced a smile as Kyoya finally announced the start of the party. At the corner of his eye, he can see Hikaru trying to gather himself beside him as he focused on their job.

"As always, ladies, the host club members are present mainly for your entertainment. We invite you to dance to your heart's content and enjoy the food prepared to your liking. But we will judge you on your dancing skills and choose one lucky lady to be crowned as the Queen of the Night. The Queen's reward will be a passionate kiss from our King," Kyoya gestured to Tamaki who gave out a wink that causes the girls to give out screams of delight.

"Good luck to you, my darlings!" more squeals were heard and it was the beginning of a night they would remember.

Soon, the party was in motion. Kaoru accepted dances from different girls, giving them each a rose after. He noticed Hikaru sitting on a corner, trying to hide himself from the public. Clearly he was saving his first dance to someone special.

Flashback:

 _ **"Did you get it?" Kaoru asked his brother.**_

 _ **After hearing Honey-senpai and Megumi's conversation, they decided to send Megumi a dress of their choice, as well as their maids to help her get ready.**_

 _ **"Yeah," Hikaru pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket while holding a box on one arm. "It's already wrapped and ready. Althought, I completely forgot to ask Kyoya-senpai her address!"**_

 _ **"Don't worry!" Kaoru comforted Hikaru. "I told Kyoya-senpai about it already since I, the responsible brother, thought ahead and asked him to send someone to bring this to her."**_

 _ **"So," he yanked the box out of his brother's grasp and threw a smile. "I'll take care of this while you get ready. Wouldn't want the boss lecturing us on our tardiness, would we?"**_

 _ **Unpercieved by Hikaru though, Kaoru already knew her address; having already asked Kyoya that information moments before Hikaru had asked for her measurements. He didn't want it to ruin his plan of setting them up now, did he?**_

 _ **He watched his brother's retreating figure before scrambling to the doors, asking one of their chauffers to bring this and their maids to Megumi's humble abode. He also swore them to secrecy from his brother, saying he didn't to be informed of anything under the subject of 'Megumi Takashima'.**_

/End/

"Would you look at that, lookin' spiffy tonight, good sir," a voice called out from behind him. He turned around and was surprised to find the devil- speak (think) of the devil and she shall appear- smiling while she had her arms crossed. The dress they've choosen was perfect for her: it hugged her sides and gave away her figure right away, the slim straps turned like it was laid gently on her shoulders, the hems ended on the right place just below her knees; it was like it was made for her.

He was supposed to call out his brother's attention when he saw Hikaru was already making his way toward them.

"Megu-chan, you came!" Honey greeted her with a hug while Mori simply gave a small nod.

"Well, I didn't have much choice, did I?" she grumbled before faking a smile to Honey. "I'm glad you invited me, Honey-senpai."

Kaoru caught her words and inwardly chuckled, his plan was going perfectly.

"Daughter! You're here," Tamaki approached her with open arms, which she avoided by going straight to Haruhi.

"Coming clean, huh," she gave Haruhi a wink. "If I didn't know any better, I'd pick you as **my** favorite host."

"Stop it," Haruhi slapped her shoulder lightly before laughing. "I've danced with Princess Kanako twice already. It's not nice to joke."

"Since you're here, might as well get something to eat," Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "You haven't eaten, have you?"

"They didn't let me," Megumi muttered once again before following the hosts to the table where food was laid before them.

"Do you have fancy tuna?" Haruhi suddenly asked, making the hosts freeze up.

"FANCY TUNA?"

Everything came so fast and she found herself in the middle of the twins who were rubbing their heads against hers. Tamaki was yelling for Kyoya to get some fancy tuna while Kyoya was busy dialling some numbers on his phone.

"Hey!" Megumi yelled, causing them to shift their attention towards her. "Where the hell is the salmon sashimi? Everything here is all Western!"

Her words freezed up the hosts once again and everybody rushed into different positions.

"It's going to be okay, Megu-chan!" Honey-senpai was handing her Usa-chan while Mori was rhythmically patting her head, as if comforting her. Tamaki yelling 'fancy tuna' and 'salmon sashimi' while the twins decided it was her turn for affectionate head-rubbing.

"Add some salmon sashimi and make it quick," Kyoya said over the phone.

* * *

After having her fill of salmon sashimi (which they gracefully gave in a large serving plate that was al s; it was very delightful, thank you very much), Hikaru had whisked her away to the dance floor.

"I told you I'll give you that special dance," Hikaru smirked at her.

"Oh please, Hikaru," Megumi rolled her eyes. "If your maids didn't ambush me in my own home, I wouldn't have come."

"Why were you late though?" he asked. "The party began ages ago."

"Oh I, uh… got lost on the way; I just followed the noise," she trailed off. "And other stuff."

Flashback:

 ** _"What is that?" she screeched, getting away from the two maids. It's been two hours and she was sure that the party would've already began._**

 ** _"Lingerie, Miss," they answered._**

 ** _"W-what?!" she exclaimed. "But it's just pieces of string! I am not wearing that."_**

 ** _She struggled against them as she started screaming on the top of her lungs. _**

/End./

"Stuff?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, you don't wanna know," Megumi chuckled nervously. "Although…"

Hikaru gestured for her to continue.

"I do have no regrets in coming here," she flashed him a smile that made him blush quietly. "I've got to admit, lovin' the dress, how do you repay you? Do I give it back?"

"You already have," Hikaru answered, smiling fondly. "Oh and keep the dress, it's a gift."

After finishing their dance that maybe lasted for about 3 songs, she left him to tend and dance with other ladies while she dance with the other hosts for a song each and also so she could also permit herself to some delicious cakes displayed for them. (especially after some pinky promises of eating her daily dose of sweets to Hikaru before he let her go)

"Megumi, it's time."

She turned around to face Kyoya-senpai and Honey-senpai who were all waiting for her.

"Let's go, Megu-chan!" Honey-senpai took her hand while taking another plate of cake with him. "You can eat at the back."

* * *

The plan Tamaki devised for Princess Kanako's happy ending was simple; get Haruhi (Kyoya threatened to add more to her quota if she didn't agree to do it) to lure Toru Suzushima with a love letter that 'cleverly' devised by Kyoya-senpai and the twins while Tamaki-senpai will distract Kanako Kasugazaki on the dance floor. It didn't mention the part where Megumi had to witness some brutality to come from the twins.

"Ugh, this feels like blasphemy. Give it!" Megumi snatched the brush from Kaoru's hands and shooed them away from Haruhi. "You're not supposed to make her a clown, you idiots!"

She erased some excess make-up from Haruhi's face and ventured away from the bold color. It was agonizing to watch the twins rub and scrub Haruhi's face with make-up like it was a washcloth.

"Why couldn't they just gotten you instead of me?" Haruhi grumbled as Megumi tried make make-up lighter for her.

"Because Megumi gives me no reason to make her work," Kyoya answered. "Although, a little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling."

"Finished," Megumi clapped her hands as if cleaning it.

"Gentlemen, there you all are! What are you doing here, the guests are waiting for-" Tamaki burst into the room and stopped abruptly as he took in the sight Haruhi all dressed up like a doll.

"What do you think, Tamaki-senpai?" Megumi nudged him on the ribs. "Did I do a good job?"

"It was terrific job, Megu-chan!" Honey and Mori both pulled a thumbs-up as Haruhi started stiffly walking in heels.

"I can't feel my head, are wigs supposed to be this heavy?"

"Remember, Haruhi, there is exactly 20 minutes before the night reaches climax," Kyoya stated. "Suzushima is already waiting for you on the classroom across the hall on your left."

Tamaki coughed out his stupor and offered an arm towards Megumi. "The rest of us should go back, we don't want to keep our guests waiting. Megumi, if you allow me."

Megumi took his arm and curtsied elegantly. They entered the dance floor again and dance until she was twirled into the waiting arms of Kaoru while Tamaki took off with Kanako.

"Hey," Kaoru greeted.

"Hey, yourself," Megumi smirked.

"How was the dance?"

"It was pleasant, everybody is very talented with dancing. Although I think Honey-senpai likes it fast-paced…"

"I meant with Hikaru, dummy," Kaoru chuckled.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "It was nice, we danced for 3 songs and he made me promise not to faint tonight but I think I've broken that since I left my a cake and a half at the back while I was busy fixing Haruhi's make-up…"

"Have you fallen yet?" Kaoru teased her.

"pSH, what do you mean," she tried hard to look him in the eyes and failing. "It's hard to make **me** fall that easily, my friend."

"You don't know," Kaoru trailed off. "Maybe he's got what it takes."

Their dance was interrupted by the fireworks outside and they knew that it was go time. They immediately went to where the other Hosts were and waited.

"Megumi."

Mori handed her her plate that contain her forgotten cake before giving a slight smile. She gave him a full smile before taking it.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai!" she took a big bite with her fork. "I was looking for this."

Finally, the people they were waiting came into view. The spotlight was instantly directed to them, getting everyone's attention. Tamaki and Haruhi appeared on their side, looking accomplished with a hint of exhaustion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have come to the last dance of the night. The last waltz will be performed by this couple," Eyes following the spotlight would find their targets down below as Tamaki announced on the microphone. "Specially chosen by the Host Club."

Different music began playing as Princess Kasugazaki and Toru Suzushima started to dance with each other, happiness reaching their eyes. Megumi couldn't help but feel happy for them and also content with the sight. _There goes my deed of the day! I truly hope they last forever._

"And now for the main event, we would like to announce the Queen of this night's ball!" Hikaru announced.

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru declared and loud claps were heard around the venue. "As promised her reward would be a kiss from the king but there's a change plans-"

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki-senpai!" Hikaru finished.

Megumi let out a laugh, _Well that's a nice turn of events._

"I am not kissing her," Haruhi scoffed.

"We'll cut your debt by one-third if you do," Kyoya stated.

"It's not like you'll be kissing her for real," Megumi said. "Just a peck on the cheek. It wouldn't even last for 5 seconds."

Haruhi grumbled before going down the stairs to meet Princess Kanako. "Fine"

"Hey, don't you think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey-senpai asked the remaining hosts. Tamaki froze up at his words and frantically turn to look at Haruhi's retreating figure.

"Oh yeah, it is," Megumi laughed. "Look at her being all nervous. That's someone who hasn't given nor received true love's kiss."

Many things happened that night. One of which was Tamaki attempt at preventing Haruhi's peck-on-the-cheek kiss with Kanako that resulted in her actually kissing tonight's Queen on the lips, much to the dismay of both parties.

As always, Kyoya was right. An accident **will always appear** towards the end of the night.

Although it wasn't constantly what you've hoped for.

* * *

OMG, this has been the longest chapter I've done, so many things happened! (but then it's only been 3 chapters so far...) YAAAAY I've got an early update you guys! I felt really bad at ghosting you for months so here's my payback hehehe I do hope you like it. Keep on commenting, adding and reading (c'mon guys, gimme all the love) All comments and criticism to improve my work are all appreciated. I'm going to update at least once a week until my academic year starts so you'll be seeing me more often this month!

Until the next one.


End file.
